The present invention relates to oil filter wrenches. Oil filter wrenches are used to remove an oil filter from an engine, typically in instances where the oil filter is too tight to be removed by hand. The wrench is secured to the oil filter in some manner, and the wrench is then used to unscrew the oil filter from the engine. There are currently many different kinds of oil filter wrenches available. However, many of these wrenches require significant clearance around the oil filter for the wrench to be installed. In addition, many wrenches require a screwdriver or other tool to install the wrench onto the filter. Further still, since oil filters come in a wide range of sizes, many wrenches are only useable with a particular filter or a limited range of filter diameters. Thus, a typical do-it-yourselfer may have to keep a different wrench for each vehicle for which he is changing the oil.